Natalie Imbruglia
Natalie Imbruglia ( Sydney , February 4, 1975 ) is an Australian singer and actress . Content * 1 Biography * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Albums ** 2.2 Singles ** 2.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 * 3 External links Biography Like several other Australian artists (like Jason Donovan and Kylie Minogue ) Natalie also played in the soap opera Neighbours ("Neighbors"). In 1997 she released her first song Torn , a cover of Ednaswap , as harbinger of her first album, Left of the Middle . This song was one of the best-selling singles of all time in the UK, with more than 1 million copies sold. Despite the great sales figures "Torn" never reached the top of British Hit Parade. In the "UK radio chart 'which looks at airplay Torn pulled or the highest position for 11 weeks. Also at the "Billboard Airplay Chart" of the United States was the number fourteen weeks at the top of the list. In total, the number many records broken on the radio. "Left of the Middle" still contained three other commercial singles, the second single "Big Mistake" made the greatest impact on the British charts by reaching second place. It has the album in the United States and in the United Kingdom, to reach the top 10. In her native Australia and the Netherlands the album reached even the first place. In total, "Left of the middle" between 6.5 and sold 7.0 million times and it is seen as a commercial success. Critics were not always enthusiastic about the album. Natalie was mentioned in some professional reviews photogenic beauty using musical professionals would want to make an impression on the charts. The agreements were tijdgenote Alanis Morissette criticized very heavy. After a period of silence followed hugely popular around Natalie. In 2001 her second CD. The CD was titled White lilies island . In total, the album contained three singles, only one of which was released in the United States. The first single was called That Day and was not released in the US. "That Day" reached the eleventh place in the British charts. The biggest hit of the album was Wrong Impression . This song reached in Britain the tenth position in the charts, and also reached the 64th spot on the Billboard 100 in the United States, where it was the first single from the album. The last single Beauty on The Fire made the UK top 20 not and did not pass the 26th place. The song won in any major chart a remarkable position. In total, "White Lilies Island" between 1.5 and sold 2.0 million times. Despite the relatively moderate sales the album received some positive professional reviews along. The following year she ventured for the first time acting on the silver screen, by assuming a role in Rowan Atkinson's film Johnny English - a nod to the traditional James Bond film , also next to actor John Malkovich . Natalie's third album Counting Down the Days came in 2005, the album reached the top spot in the UK album sales, but only for a week. The first single from the album was the midtempo song Shiver . "Shiver" was a huge success on the radio and got the eighth position in the UK charts. It is estimated that the single sold 0.5 million copies. The title track was the second single, and was less successful than "Shiver". The song got nowhere in the world top 20. Also, the sales of the album eventually were disappointing. There are about 0.8 million copies of the album sold. Besides relatively moderate sales got the album to handle criticism for the fact that Natalie returned to her original pop sound, while "White Lilies Island" just a conscious effort seemed to repel this pop sound. On December 31, 2003 married with Natalie Daniel Johns , the lead singer of the Australian band Silverchair . On January 4, 2008 Natalie and Daniel made an official statement announced that after four years of marriage break up. The main reason is that they stayed by their respective careers in different parts of the world (Natalie mainly in England, Daniel mainly in Australia) and therefore had grown apart. After an album in 2007 entitled: Glorious: The Singles 1997-2007 , with its nine singles to date and some new songs, finished Natalie's record deal. She had in fact signed for four albums. In October 2009, a new album, Come to life , Natalie released under her own label. The first single from the album is called Cause and co-written by Chris Martin, lead singer of Coldplay . The songs "Lukas" and "Fun" is co-written by Chris Martin. It is not entirely clear which of these three song Chris Martin had when he "his best song ever written" called, but the claim that it aroused much interest among Coldplay fans. Several other songs on the album were leaked go as far back as 2007, which had entered a completely instrumental and partial studio demo of "Scars" on the internet. The opening song, "My God," and the song "Apologize" were broadcast on the internet. The latter track will not be found on the official album and other songs were remixed. A video for the song Wild About it , the final track of the album, was released as a preview of the album. This video, audio, can be seen on her official website. To our knowledge, this is not a single of the album. edit edit Edit Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:Australian actress Category:Australian television actress Category:Australian singer